Strawberry Shortcake: off to oz we go
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: a boy name Darryl Dutch chocolate was sent to an unknown world and the only way back home was to get to emerald castle, But along the way he runs into 3 girls that will help him get there , want to know more join the adventure


requested by retro mania

One day a boy name Darryl Dutch chocolate was picking cocoa beans from his tree getting ready to make his most famous Dutch chocolate ice cream as he was picking then he was unaware of the clouds becoming darker so he continued on picking until he felt the high winds blow against him making him turn his attention to a tornado, so he ran his booty inside for safety but instead of being safe that house got picked up by the tornado and spun into the unknown once the house finally came to a stop he came out of that house only to see that he wasn't in strawberry land anymore also he hit a witch with his tree like house

"You saved us !" Said the little munchkin as they all danced with glee

"Wait what ?"

"You saved us from the evil witch apple and her no good evil ways"

"Oh im sorry "

"Don't be "Said a voice as a beautiful woman with fair skin , gold eyes and had long pink hair dressed in a ball gown that was limited green and pink with matching earrings and tiara

"Greeting to you unknown traveler " she spoke in a sweet voice

"Princess dragon fruit "they all cheered as they all bow to her ,Darryl was totally confused what the heck was going on

" a great deed that you have given us you have saved us from a tragedy "she said as Darryl look to what she was talking about only to feel bad but they didn't seem to care so guess it was ok

"And for your bravery I with give you a gift , what it that you wish?"

" I would like to go home "

"Well then ,you have to go see the great oz "

"The oz and were do I find him?"

" Just Follow the berry brick road and you will be in emerald city in no time "

"Wow thanks uh princess "

"Your welcome and please take apple claw and this with you " She said and gave you a sliver pocket watch along with a wolf dog that barked happily

"So your name is ...Apple claw nice to met you" you said as the dog bark happy bow to the princess and you were off , a minute later after following the path Apple claw stop then start barking at something and ran off into a sunflower patch , you follow behind her came to see a girl with tan skin ,long dark purple hair and lavender eyes dress in a scarecrow outfit fighting off the crows with a stick

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?! , COME ON BABY I GOT ALL THE FIGHTING AND HEY THERE IS !" she screamed as she whack a crow and send it went flying like a base ball disappearing from sight

"HOME RUN !" She cheered and then was attacked by more making her scream, you laugh at this as apple claw helped her by chasing the crows away once the Crows were gone you made your way over to the girl who was on the grown panting heavily

"Are you ok ?" You asked trying not to laugh

"Oh yeah, I just love getting into fights with Crows " she said as she sat up , you held your hand out to help her but she just gave you a look that scared you

"Don't worry im not gonna hurt you"

"That's not it"

"Then what's wrong?"

"how come I've never seen you here before are you...are you from black apple to collect rent because I don't own her nothing!"

"who , no, my name is Darryl Dutch chocolate but you can just call me Darryl, im on my way to Emerald city "

"Oh ok , well im black Strawberry rock " she said standing up and dusting herself off

"Note to self don't give me any nicknames like Rocky because that doesn't swing with me and you will find yourself in a hospital or buried alive" She said with a sweet smile but her words sound so evil Darryl just gave her smiles back and laughed nervously

"Anyway I'm on my way to see the wizard and..."

"you took Apple claw ?!"

"Huh yeah , you know him ?"

"Yep he's apples pet just wait until she see you with her pet and kill you " she said with a giggle

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing , everything is fine . So your off to see the wizard , do you mind if I come along I mean fighting Crows all day was fun but I'm in the mood for something new"

"I don't see why not?" Darryl said

"just a warning things may get weird when I'm around "she said as the two continue to Emerald City but it wasn't long until they ran into another person who turned out to be a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes dressed in a tin suite. apple claw found a oil can bring it to Darryl to helped her get moving again until she tackled black strawberry to the ground

"Rocky you saved me! Thank you so much!" She cried

"It wasn't me Summer it was him thank him not me! get off of me before you rust again !" she said trying to pull her off her ,After that black strawberry explain to Darryl that summer is the spawn seed of Satan which Darryl didn't believe since summer was just as sweet as a daisy, after Darryl told her about the wizard to get home she asked if she could come as well and Darryl agreed

"By the way seeing you two are coming to see the wizard with me what are you two going to ask for"

"A shotgun"

"Some cookie " They said at the same time and for some reason Darryl noticed that every time black Strawberry open her mouth it would come out violent but then switch to kindness or if you ask her something, Darryl clearly knew she wasn't the one to mess with , as they were traveling to the city also with black strawberry and summer talking about a girl name apple. but Darryl didn't pay no mind until they came across a mean lion that was a girl with black hair and green eyes dressed in an dark orange and red lion suit She hiss growled at Darryl

"Wait wait hold on I'm not gonna hurt you! " Darryl said holding his hands up in defense but she didnt listemn as she began to chase him around

"Rocky help him!" summer said

"I am ,I'm Prey for his death to end quickly"

"ROCKY !"

"ok ok , cool it lion girl he isn't going to hurt you"

"He's not ?" The girl said as she stop chasing him then looking to black Strawberry then to Darryl as he nodded , she apologize to Darryl introduced herself named bloody orange,Darryl told her were they were going and she asked to come along and Darryl allowed her to Meanwhile as they were walking unknown that the witch was watching you

"Hold on" Black strawberry said as they all came to a stop

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know if you guys noticed but I feel like we're being watched" she said as everyone begin to look around and didn't know what she was talking about

"I don't see what you mean by that other than.." Darryl was cut off as a clap of thunder struck to Skies and down came the evil Witch dressed in a crimson red dress with black hair and red eyes

"Hi Black Strawberry" apple said waving to her

"Hi apple" black Strawberry said waving back

"Wait you guys know each other?" Darryl asked

"Yeah i guess you can say were buddy's "

"And apple is the witch girl you Ben talking about?" he asked

"Well yeah of course who else did you think I was talking about ?"

"Hm small world" Darryl said

"You took something from me and I want it back" apple said

"If it's your boxing gloves then I lost those"

"What ! No I want my.."apple started but was cut off

"Radio, nah I lost that to"

"Lier you broke it" summer said

"Shut it summer"

"Guys"

"Maybe it's her other broom stick you lost when you crashed into a tree" bloody orange said

"I only lost it when I was trying to fly" black strawberry said

"But rocky you hate heights" summer said

"summer Shut it"

"It couldn't be the DVD of inuyhasa you lost " orange asked

"No I return that"

"Maybe it was ..."

"MY DOG ! I WANT MY DOG BACK !" Apple screamed

"Oh I lost your dog"

"then who is that ?" She said pointing to Apple claw

"Oh um ...its my dog"

"Black Strawberry you don't have a dog" apple told her

"Yeah I thought you have a bat or something" orange said

"I don't have a pet guys"

"Wow , No wonder your the way you are"

Apple said Laughing

"Oh so you wanna go" black Strawberry said

"Let's go !"Then a bell was rang as Darryl saw summer with a Ring Bell And Hammer

"GIRL'S STOP !" Darryl shouted

"Can you save your fighting after we get to the city?"Darryl asked

"Yeah sure but I can't let you get any further than you already are" apple said

"what do you mean you can't?" Summer asked

"you can't or you won't?" black Strawberry asked Crossing her arms

"it's actually both seeing this is part of my character I have to send you off to another dimension"

"but you're not really going to.." Darryl was cut off as Apple pointed her staff at them and teleported them into a dark Forest

"she's dead when i find her!" Orange shouted

"Don't worry we will find a way out because me and blood Orange knows are way out, right orange" black strawberry said

"we do ?"

"Don't you remember this Forest?"

"Oh yeah black berry Forest, easy as pie" Bloody orange said and after a sing along song of " _ **into the woods**_ " from the movie into the woods they finally made it out and came up to the green castle door

"i can't believe we made it" Darryl said

"and it only took a sing along to do it " said summer

"Hey anyone home ?" orange shouted as a little peek hole opened only to see green eyes

"Who's there?"Asked the voice that sounds like a boy

"Hey were here to see the wizard let us in "Orange said

"Do you have an appointment with the wizard ?"

"no of course not why would we want to get an appointment..."

"If you don't have an appointment with the wizard , you can not come and see him at all " he said then the little door shut

"Are you kidding me ?!"

"Hold on orange I got this " black Strawberry said as she knocked on the door then the door opened again

"What ?"

"I want to see the wizard" she said

"I told you before if you don't have a appointment to see him then you cannot come see him" said the boy as blacks strawberry looked at him for a minute

"Wait...I know you"

"No you don't"

"Cinnamon is that you?" she asked

"no..."

"We're raspberry?"

"She's not here" he said quickly

"LIER!, RASPBERRY ARE YOU HOME ?!" Black Strawberry shouted

"Shh black Strawberry please you can't do that"

"Then let me in"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I was given specific orders not to let you or anybody in... Especially you"

"Why not it's not like I did anything wrong"

"It's not that you did, it's that you would, I'm sorry but I can't let you in"

"By who's orders?"

"The wizard of course"

"That's all I need to know, " she said as she cracked her knuckles " lady's " And just like that the door was kicked opened sending cinnamon flying , your jaw just dropped at how strong these girls was and how the heck they were able to open a big door like this

"Keep your mouth close Darryl or a fly will fly in" Bloody orange said as they walked in the castle

"Baby your home ! " Said a voice as a boy in A knight suite came running over to Black Strawberry trying to kiss her until she punched him in the face making Darryl extremely shocked

"Why did you do that ?!"

"What ? Oh you mean Rudy , forget it he's nothing but a bother to me" back strawberry said rolling her eyes

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him !"

"fine, I'm Sorry Rudy" she said acting if she cared

"You say it as in you don't care"

"Now your catching on" She said as she started to walked down the hallway and everyone followed, then came to a big door that was being blocked by a bodyguard

"Let's us threw or die" Orange said as the guard ran away Darryl couldn't believe how easy this was , once inside they saw a boy on a thrown that was dressed in a crimson black

"Hello black cherry!" Black Strawberry said waving to him

"you'll never make this easy on me will you?"

"nope"

"Black Strawberry my love " said another knight dressed in black who hugged black Strawberry and try to kiss her but she pushed him away

"Later hotcakes mommy is in a meeting"

"what is going on?" Darryl said with a sweat drop as he watched the boy kiss black Strawberry hand

"That's licorice, Black Strawberry one and only lover" Summer said with a smile .

"Your kidding right?"

"I know it may seem wired but there a perfect match" She said with a giggle as the king spoke

"So black Apple didn't stop you did she?"

"I tryed " She said coming from the kitchen door with a cookie in hand

"Really?" he said looking to apple

"Yeah but you weren't there so you didn't see that amount of Firepower they had" she said taking a bit of the cookie

"Apple you didn't even try did you? I bet you only send them off to only one place and gave up"

"Wow your good and you didn't even need your Crystal ball to ...never mind" she said seeing the crystal ball there

"By the way cherry your body guards suck" Bloody Orange said as he rolled his eyes

"ok, who wants what? and no blacks strawberry you can't have world domination"

" dream killer !" she said crossing her arms

"I just want to go home were things aren't as scary here then it is in my world" Darryl said

"Very well , but I'm sure the good witch forgot to tell you that your pocket watch is magical"

"Really?"

"Just set the time backwards and say you want to go home 3 times"

"That's it?"

"Yep"

"Or you could stay here for all eternity and become black strawberries new punching bag" summer said as Darryl looked to black Strawberry who had an evil grin

"she and black Apple have been practicing this new wrestling move that you ..."

"goodbye" Darryl said cutting summer off and did what he was told and poof he was gone

"Great now who want to be my new punching bag ?" Black Strawberry asked as they all looked at her and then to Cherry who gave them a look that said' try me and see what happens' and then to Rudy who just came walking in then black strawberry and black apple smirked and went for the kill

until next time ...


End file.
